Fondu Au Noir
by Malouch
Summary: Songfic sur la fabuleuse musique de Coeur de Pirate, "Fondu au noir".


_Hermione était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et réfléchissait. La nuit lui semblait si calme face à la tristesse que son coeur tentait veinement d'éponger. Le repos semblait hors d'atteinte, le souffle coupé à longueur de temps, elle vivait en apnée, la tête sans cesse repoussé dans l'eau. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait, que si elle faisait un pas de plus dans sa direction, tout ce qui pouvait l'attendre ne serait que déception._

_"Mais je l'aime comme une dingue" se dit-elle en le regardant dormir, c'est cheveux blond retombant sur l'oreillé. J'acceptais la torture qu'il aimait me faire subir._

_"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime" murmurait-elle à l'oreille de son amant._

_Et cette foutue musique qui se répéte sans cesse dans sa tête._

**Dors le mal est passé et tu entres dans la danse**

**Le pire de côté tes rêves entrent en cadence**

**Tu sèmes le bonheur à chaque pas que tu fais**

**Et à ton réveil la vie reprend son train**

_"Tu dors pas ?"_

_Depuis quand était-il réveillé ?_

_"Non", dit-elle d'une voix éteinte._

_Il se leva, enfila ses vêtement à la va-vite et s'en alla. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte à chaque fois._

_"Je ne dors jamais quand tu es là, Drago." souffla Hermione, les larmes aux bords des yeux._

_Ces dernières lui brûlèrent les joues avant qu'elle n'est pu les ravaler. Elles avaient d'ailleurs tendance à être beaucoup trop présentes, ravageant son visage, maquillant sa beauté à coups de noir, les traces de la réalité sont précieuses même si elles ne sont fait que de malheurs._

_Et encore cette musique qui résonne..._

_Certes tu passe comme de l'air dans un monde sans musique_

**Dépourvu de tes nuances un peu trop spécifiques**

**Tu nages en douleur et il est presque temps**

**De fermer les yeux dans la mort qui t'attend**

_La douleur est signe de vie, non ? Le bonheur aussi, mais c'est réellement la douleur qui nous fait sentir vivant. Hermione, le savait et plus elle souffrait, plus elle était vivante et tous cela était possible grâce à lui. Elle ressentait chaque émotions avec tellement d'intensité._

_"Mange Hermione." disait-on près d'elle. "Je n'ai pas faim, ça ne sert à rien." répondit-elle._

**Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas**

**Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps**

**Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas**

**Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra**

_Le temps faisait son_ _oeuvre, bousculant au passage, rêverie et espoirs vains. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait de ne pas être vu, remarquer. Comme un pantin guidé par des fils près à cédé. L'amour se n'est pas marrant, on a envie de mourir pour celui qu'on aime, on devient trop généreux, la vie est luxe qui ne s'offre pas._

_"Ce soir, lui disait-il, tu viens dans ma chambre. J'ai a te parler."_

_Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, ses espoirs reprenant le dessus. Mais ce qui se passa ce soir-là, fit écrouler son monde. Les larmes brûlèrent de nouveau la douce peau de ses joues. Son sourire s'eteignit à jamais, elle n'était plus le pantin aux fils fragiles, elle était devenue la cinglée de service. Drago lui avait annonçé de façon brutale leur rupture. Elle ne devait en parler à personne. Il lui avait caressé la joue, faisant briller les yeux de la jeune fille, ce geste avait été si tendre, mais la phrase qui l'accompagnat prit le dessus : "C'est terminé. Tu n'en parle à personne. Tu es la pire erreur de toute ma vie"_

_Harry et Ron l'avaient ensuite retrouvé. Elle s'était assise dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur meilleure amie, Ron la prit doucement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'a l'infirmerie, Harry sur les talons, chantonnant le seul morceau moldu qu'il connaissait pour tenté d'apaiser son amie._

**Dors le mal est passé il te rattrapera pas**

**Le souffle coupé tu n'es plus son appât**

**Ta peine s'est fondue au délire des autres**

**Qui oublieront bien vite que tu n'es plus des nôtres**

Depuis deux mois que Hermione se trouvait à l'infirmerie, elle ne cessait de chuchoter les paroles de cette chanson. Elle était celle qu'on ne comprenait pas, celle qui était devenue folle, celle que les gens ne voulait plus approcher. Elle ne se nourrissait que très peu, n'emcombrant sa bouche que peu de temps avant de se remettre à chanter. Son seul exutoire était cette musique.

**Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas**

**Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps**

**Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas**

**Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra**

**Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas**

**Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps**

**Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas**

**Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra**


End file.
